


Little Bit Love

by xex



Category: MAXXAM RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Masturbation, Seduction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xex/pseuds/xex
Summary: Один поцелуй, и он твой.
Relationships: Oh Saebom/Kim Seungyun
Kudos: 1





	Little Bit Love

**Author's Note:**

> О, я писала это по двум фотографиям. Это было три утра.

Знойный день был в самом своём разгаре, солнце нещадно палило, на улицах города стояла влажная духота. Дышать было сложно, а уж про что-то другое и говорить не стоит, но шестерых парней это никак не волновало. Парни со всем своим энтузиазмом старательно отплясывали перед многочисленной публикой на улице. Народ спасался от жары кто как мог: кто-то прибегал к помощи карманного на батарейках вентилятора, кто-то обмахивал себя веером. Парни, обливаясь потом, танцевали очередной зажигающий танец, не забывая при этом улыбаться снимающим их на камеры телефонам и просто людям. Вот песня закончилась, и Сэбом может наконец-то позволить себе маленький перерыв, пока пятеро молодых людей полностью отдаются чувству ритма, двигаясь в очередном танце. Лидер поднимает с колонки полотенце, обтирает им лицо, вешает его себе на шею и берёт в руку маленький вентилятор, поднося его к лицу. Легкий ветерок нежно обдаёт лицо прохладой, парень блаженно прикрывает глаза. Прислушиваясь к шуму толпы и музыки, доносящейся из колонок, Сэ слышит, как совсем рядом с ним бубнит младший.

— Что? — вытирая уголком полотенца пот со лба, спрашивает Сэбом мелкого. Тот мило поджимает губы и снова повторяет то, что произносил до этого: «Хён, вентилятор дай.»

Сэ растягивает губы в улыбке, косится на предмет в своей руке и, оценивая то, что мелкий не может до него дотянуться, хитро прищуривает глаза. А Сынён все также стоит напротив и жалобными глазками смотрит на хёна, всем своим видом давая понять, что, если в ближайшие пару секунд его кожи не коснётся спасительная прохлада, то он сгорит здесь и сейчас. 

— Хочешь эту штуку? — спрашивает Сэ и машет карманным вентилятором в своей руке перед носом макнэ. Получив в ответ твёрдый кивок, парень поднимает руку над своей головой так, что даже если Сынён начнёт прыгать, он всё равно не достанет. — Один поцелуй, и он твой, — серьёзным тоном говорит Сэбом, смотрит светящимися глазами, и Сынён удивлено раскрывает рот, пялясь на высоко поднятую руку лидера. 

Песня подходит к концу, а значит и танец тоже — парням нужно возвращаться, но оба смотрят друг другу в глаза, и макнэ резко выступает вперёд — почти впритык подходит к Сэбому, тянет его на себя за рубашку и одними губами произносит...

Где-то за полночь парни заваливаются в квартиру старшего, и Сынёна тут же прижимают к входной двери. Спускаясь влажными поцелуями от губ вниз по шее, Сэбом из последних сил сдерживает силы повалить макнэ прямо здесь — в прихожей — не особо церемонясь с одеждой и прелюдиями в целом. Сынён покорно подставляет шею под поцелуи, закусив нижнюю губу. 

— Не думал, что ты был серьёзен, когда говорил, что сделаешь это, — куда-то в область ключиц, тяжело дыша, говорит Сэбом.

— Хён?

— Ммм?

— Заткнись, хорошо?

Сынён упирается лбом в грудь старшего, а тот, опираясь одной рукой о стену, судорожно вдыхает запах волос парня и запускает вторую руку ему под толстовку. Лёгкими нажатиями, лидер ведёт рукой по напряжённому животу в сторону рёбер, невесомо касаясь их кончиками пальцев, и как бы совершенно случайно касается соска, поглаживая мышцы груди. 

Блондин откидывает голову назад, чувствуя губы, сжимающие его сосок, и лёгкие поигрывания языком. Опуская взгляд, он понимает, что его руки прижаты к стене парнем, который удерживает в своих руках его самого и край задранной футболки. С губ младшего срывается тихий стон, и его возбуждённую плоть сжимают поверх спортивных штанов. 

— Может, не надо? 

В ответ, с младшего мгновенно срывают всю одежду, а затем его приподнимают за ягодицы. Сынни обхватывает ногами бёдра Сэ и крепко держится руками за шею. Его тащат в спальню: макнэ понимает это благодаря синему свечению аквариума, который стоит напротив большой кровати и освещает её. Его мягко опускают на край кровати, и он, смотря, как поспешно снимает с себя одежду старший, быстро отползает назад к изголовью. Сэбом смотрит на него, облизывает губы, и на четвереньках, прогибаясь в спине, ползёт к парню. Макнэ зачаровано наблюдает за этим, отмечая про себя, что таким — в мягком синем свечении и совершенно обнажённым — хён выглядит в сто раз соблазнительнее и привлекательнее, чем обычно. Сэ чуть ухмыляется, оказываясь прямо перед младшим, и, подхватывая его под колени, подтягивает к себе. Глаза в глаза, руки по обе стороны от головы блондина... секунда — и они тянутся друг к другу за жадным поцелуем: иногда они стукаются зубами и прикусывают губы друг друга, сплетая языки. Сынён опускает руки на ягодицы лидера, сжимая их. Он довольно улыбается в поцелуй и опускается руками вниз. Сэ целует подбородок, кусает, и снова целует, а после спускается мелкими поцелуями по шее, прихватывает зубами кадык и получает в ответ рваный выдох из приоткрытого рта младшего. 

— Да сколько можно? — не выдерживает Сынён и, обняв Сэ руками и ногами, переворачивает его на спину, оказываясь на нём сверху. Сэ удивлённо смотрит на парня, опуская руки на его бедра. 

— Не перестаёшь меня сегодня удивлять! 

Сынён хмыкает в ответ и кладёт одну руку на грудь старшего. Опускаясь ниже, он целует в живот, затем выше, доходит до груди, целует в правый сосок, а левый чуть сжимает пальцами. Парень под ним выгибается в спине. Не услышав стона Сэ, которого ожидал, макнэ берёт в руку сразу два члена — свой и его, сжимая их в ладони, и громкий стон срывается с губ обоих парней. Задыхваясь от ощущений, парень опрокидывает голову назад. Пальцы больно сжимают бёдра, и Сынён, тихо шикнув от боли, делает ещё пару движений рукой...

Всё происходит слишком быстро — парень не успевает уловить тот момент, когда его опрокидывают обратно на спину, и вот над ним уже нависает тяжёло дышащий лидер, который теперь движется ритмично прямо внутри него. Не веря своим глазам, Сынён опускает глаза вниз и... боже, да.

Пошлые звуки разносятся по всей комнате, и парень не может поверить, что это действительно происходит с ним здесь и сейчас, да и ещё с Сэ в главной любовной роли. Макнэ закрывает лицо рукой, пока Сэбом шепчет ему на ухо какие-то извращенские бредни, из-за которых Сынёну становится ещё стыднее. Из мыслей его выхватывают тянущие на себя сильные руки, и в его бёдра снова вонзаются длинные пальцы, помогая двигаться ещё быстрее. Ещё чуть-чуть, и оба парня заваливаются обратно. Сынёну дышится вдвойне тяжелее от тела, лежащего на нём. Сдув со своего лица чужую мокрую чёлку, блондин спихивает с себя размякшее тело.

— Сынни? — тихое откуда-то с боку. 

— Да? — переводит взгляд с потолка вправо. Сэ мягко опускает руку на щеку Сынёна и нежно целует в губы. 

Весело смеясь, компания двигается вперёд по улице, вспоминая забавные моменты из сегодняшнего выступления. Сэбом как бы невзначай приобнимает младшего за плечо, и не получив в ответ каких-либо возражений, прижимает его ближе к себе. Минсок в это время бросает на парочку загадочный взгляд, и Сынён прячет глаза, под чёлкой чувствуя, как чужие пальцы сильней сжимают его плечо. Лидер подмигивает Минсоку и слегка дует в ухо младшему, а когда тот вздрагивает, парни начинают оглушительно смеяться. Сынён слегка толкает Сэбома в бок, однако его тут же сжимают в крепких объятиях.

**Author's Note:**

> Все ещё посвящаю этим двум идиотам, которые не хотели взаимодействовать между собой. Ну, и повозилась же я с ними.лол  
> Минсоку передаю привет за атмосферу. 
> 
> Я написала этот фанфик летом в 2017 году. это был мой второй фанфик по Максам и к сожалению, из всего что я написала по данному фандому я оставила только две работы т_т   
> надеюсь, вам понравилось)))


End file.
